dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Full Dragon Alchemist Chapter Six Page One
The Final Battle, And Putting Things Right Again "Now, you're all clear on your parts in the plan?" Ed called over his shoulder. He was in the lead, and was beginning to feel a bit nervous. He had tried twice to kill this enemy, and failed. Cell was as bad as a homonculus. Vegeta snorted. "Please. It's an incredibly simple plan. How hard can this be?" "Well, it'll be hard for me. I can't do this while in Super Saiyan form, so I'll need you to keep him very distracted." Al flew up next to his brother. "Don't worry, Ed. I'm sure it'll all work out." Ed gave a grateful smile, and they continued on to the Cell Games. As they landed at the tournament site, they saw that Cell had created an arena. Ed hated to admit it, but it was fine work. Cell looked up at the new arrivals. "Excellent. I'm glad to see you all showed up. I was becoming concerned that I wouldn't get to kill all of you at once." At that moment, a helicopter came into view. Everyone looked at it. It landed, and from it stepped a large man with an afro (need I say more?) Hercule Satan walked up to the edge of the arena, pointed at Cell, and gave a thumbs down. "Cell, you're goin' down! I, Mr. Satan, will defeat you!" Cell ignored him. (From here, this plays out the same way as the show.) "Hercule has landed outside the ring!" The television announcer couldn't believe his eyes. As far as he could tell, the Earth was now doomed. Cell, who was thoroughly bored by this point, turned to the Z-warriors. "You know something? I'm tired of waiting. Why don't you all attack me at once?" Ed couldn't believe his ears. This was perfect! All the Saiyans, except for Ed, powered up to Super Saiyan. All the Z-warriors, once again excluding Ed, formed a semi-circle in front of Cell. They powered up there best attacks, and fired! Cell just stood, taking the brunt of the attacks. Everyone continued to fire as much as possible. "Is this the best you can do?" he said. Ed snuck around behind him. The plan seemed to be working so far. He was right behind Cell. He clapped his hands, and was about to place them on Cell, when he caught a spinning kick in the face. "That was foolish, Elric. Did you think I wouldn't sense you approach?" Ed looked up at the monster. "To be honest, I wasn't sure if that would work." He grinned. "But then, it always pays to have a back up plan." Cell didn't know what that meant, but suddenly, he felt himself become, removed, from reality. He looked around, and saw only one thing, a large gate. "What's going on here?! What's this thing?" "It's an interdimensional gate. It's also the source of alchemy." Cell turned. Behind him stood Alphonse Elric. "How did we get here?" Al smiled. "This was brother's idea. He told me that if he failed to get you here, then I should do it. The only problem was, we can't use alchemy while in Super Saiyan form. We found that out inside the Time Chamber. It would be very difficult to sneak up on you in our base forms. So, we set up a double distraction. First, we all attacked you. If Ed managed to get you, then we win. If not, then I sneak up and do it while you're gloating. We still win." At those words, the gate opened. Cell looked inside, only to see an army of purple eyes stare back. Cell was fascinated by this, until a multitude of black arms came out and grabbed him. "What is this?" He tried to break free, only to find that these arms were stronger than him. "What are these things?!" was all he could cry out as he was pulled inside the gate. As he was being pulled inside, something unexpected happened. Androids 17 and 18, along with every other being Cell had absorbed, were ejected from the gate. The doors closed, and Al found himself back at the arena. The TV announcer just stared. Had these strange looking people just defeated Cell, when Mr. Satan hadn't even made a dent? He approached Goku, motioning for the camera man to follow. "Ummm, excuse me." Goku powered down, and turned to the announcer. "Yeah?" Shocked as he was to see Goku's hair change shape and color, the announcer continued. "Did you just defeat Cell?" Goku shook his head. "Nope. He did." He pointed at Al. The TV duo walked over to him. "Did you defeat Cell?" Al grinned sheepishly. "Well, it was a group effort..." "Of course he did!" Ed had gotten back on his feet, and had come over to drape an arm over his brother's shoulder. "He's just being modest! We had a plan the whole time." The announcer couldn't believe his ears. "Really?! What was it?" "Weeeeeeell..." Ed launched into a detailed description of how he and Al had come to be in dragon world, leaving out the parts about Riza, Al being a suit of armor, and many of their number being aliens. He also described their activities up until now. Mr. Satan, who had recovered from the single blow he received from Cell, heard all of this, and began to laugh. "HAHAHAHAHA. Oh, please. Alchemy? Ki power? It's all a trick!" Ed grinned. "Really? Would you like a demonstration?" Still laughing, Mr. Satan just nodded. Ed removed his coat, gloves, and over shirt. He bent over, and picked up a single blade of grass. He handed it to Satan. "Hold this for me." He clapped his hand together, and placed them on the grass. In seconds, Mr. Satan held a loaf of bread. He stared wide-eyed at it. "Whaaaaa?" Ed was still grinning. "That's alchemy. You wanna see what ki power can do?" Mr. Satan shook his head. Meanwhile, Krillin had been helping people to their feet. Cell had absorbed hundreds, maybe even thousands. He eventually came across the androids. They were just beginning to stir. Seventeen sat up, and looked over at Eighteen. "Are you alright?" She nodded. "Yes. Just fine." Krillin stepped tentatively forward. "Um... Excuse me." Both androids looked at him. "Are you going to start after Goku again?" Seventeen smirked. "Of course." Eighteen looked at her brother. "They just saved our lives. We at least owe them theirs." Seventeen looked at the other android, and cocked an eyebrow. "Why?" Eighteen shrugged. "It just seems like it should be that way." Seventeen almost looked like he was going to laugh. However, all he did was sigh. "Fine. Besides, they were able to beat Cell. I doubt we could kill them anyway." Category:Fan Fiction